Guardian Angel
by WinglessHawk
Summary: Her king was kidnapped by the God of mischief. After trying to locate him herself and causing a riot on the way, Fury makes a deal with her. Warning: violence, sexual contents, language and abuse.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I saw her standing in front of him, in front of that so called "God". Almacia never looked so weak. My guardian angel's flame got smaller as she vomited blood. And I am sitting here, helpless. He kidnapped me, stole my magic, and now he is going to kill my guardian angel.

I still remember how I got her to be by my side. Yes, every prince from my world has a guardian angel, but mine was hard to impress. I needed her, and she hated this. She made me fight my own fights, but I never managed to impress her and get her to respect me. She was a tease, my angel. And now, after I got to like her, she was going to die. And I can't do anything.

I remember the day she started respecting me. It was when Ifrits invaded our kingdom. My father, king Arad, went to the front lines with the best of mages, while I stayed behind with my mothers and siblings and her. There were rumors that smaller Ifrits managed to get into the castle, so I had to be ready. I was the oldest sibling, I had to protect my family, but Almacia would laugh at me and call me a weakling. And then I heard a scream. One of my sisters was in trouble. The only sister my angel liked.

The beast of fire and darkness walked towards my sister, ready to kill her. The next thing I remember is me, stubbing the monster's stomach with my sword, as its blood was running over my body. The monster was killed, by me. My sister grabbed my angel's burning fur, as she tried to calm the girl down. And then, Almacia smiled. Good job kid, now I know I can protect you, she said.

"Look at yourself, you pathetic dog." The God said, pointing his spear at her face.

"Silence, Goat!" She growled at him. She pounced, aiming for his neck.

The God laughed as he slashed her again with the spear. I started screaming for help like the useless man I was.

And then, a roar.

It was the green beast, the one stronger than any Ifrit I have seen in my life. He hit the God with his arm, sending him flying into one of the buildings.

I ran towards my loyal wolf that was lying on the ground, motionless. As I approached her, she started laughing.

"You sure are something, kid." She said weakly. She came all the way from our world to rescue me, and I am completely useless. Even if I could use magic, I wasn't a healer, but a fighter.

"Don't die…" I whispered, as I felt tears chocking me.

"True kings don't cry."

Ever since the incident in the castle, Almacia was teaching me how a king should act. Starting on my manners and continuing with the way I dressed. It was funny, since she was a rude, heavy smoker that her human form was dressed in weird robes. But one thing about her made me listen to her. She was wiser than any of our elders.

I could hear more shouting, more fighting. I remember asking her why we have to fight. She never answered.

I locked my eyes with hers. Emerald green in a sea of flames. I could hear footsteps, Steve's. After spending time with the Avengers, I learned to tell them apart just by their footsteps. His were heavy, yet organized, like a marching soldier. He was standing next to me.

"Basil, what is going on?"

I didn't answer. He looked over my shoulder, ad she looked at him. He never liked her. I bet he still doesn't.

She would always tease him about his beliefs. Making him look like the fool he is. And now, he pitied her, and she hated this.

She growled at him and he flinched for a moment. Even now, she didn't want anyone to feel bad for her condition. It was her job to protect me from any harm. Saving humans was just a side mission director Fury asked her to do, so "Earth's mightiest heroes" will help looking for me. She hated being helped, but after many unsuccessful tries, she needed it. She hated every single one of them. Some more, some less, but she hated them. She hated them for wanting to help her, for caring for her, for being them. She hated them so much, she loved them.

Steve tried to touch her and she growled at him.

"Don't get so sentimental on me because I look like this." She growled and tried to get on her feet.

She managed to intimidate him so many times, but now he simply couldn't take it anymore. He rested his hand on her white furred face, the only place on her body that wasn't covered in fire. She smiled at him. She never smiled at him, only when she teased him.

And then she fell unconscious.


	2. Earth

Almacia was running around the castle. It couldn't be, not under her watch. She could feel the fire burning in her chest as she started running faster. She must not be late. But she was. She was standing in the common room, the goat man holding the future king by his throat.

"Leave him!" She yelled as her warm breath turned into burning fire.

He didn't say a word. He simply looked at her with a smile that gave her a chill. The wolf growled angrily as her long grey horn started glowing in blazing red. She charged towards him, but he hit her with his spear. She crashed against the wall, earning a chuckle from him.

"Foolish dog. Did you really think you were going to save your prince?" He asked as he waved his hand, opening a blue portal.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain going through his arm. This foolish dog managed to get to her feet and bite him. Their green eyes locked, both waiting for the other's move.

"Almacia!" A young girl's voice was heard.

It was prince Basil's younger dear sister, Tammy. Basil head many brothers and sisters, but they were from his father's other wives. Tammy was the only REAL sister Basil had, and the only one Almacia liked. It was said that the wolf would rather protect her than her brother. Sadly, she could only guard the heir to the throne.

"Tammy! Get out of here!" Almacia yelled.

Suddenly the goat man stabbed the wolf with his spear, and disappeared into the portal with Prince Basil. Tammy ran towards Almacia and kneeled next to her. The wolf was cursing under her breath. Tammy's petite hands touched the wolf's fur, as the wounds started to close.

"I am sorry…" Tammy said, trying not to cry.

"Don't you dare crying!" The wolf said.

Almacia hated crying. Crying was for weaklings, and she wasn't one, and she didn't want Tammy to be one.

"Tammy, I need you to use your power to find him and open a portal, so I could kill that bastard."

"And save Basil." Tammy added as she wiped the tears from her brown eyes.

Tammy was a great magician, just like her mother. She just turned sixteen, and she is destined to be the next priestess. Almacia was proud of her, more than she was proud of that whiney brother of her. The way this girl concentrated while using magic, the way she took everything seriously, it made Almacia be proud of her.

Tammy was so concentrated that she jumped as she felt a big hand on her brown long hair. She flinched and turned around, seeing Almacia in her human form, having a red smoking pipe in her mouth and a tray with vegetables and water in her hand. It was known that all priests are vegetarian, as they must respect every living being. Tammy simply took the tray and started eating.

"I found him on a world called… Earth." Tammy said as she took a bite of her cooked mushrooms.

"Great! As soon as you finish eating, send me there." Almacia said with a smile, crossing her hands over her chest.

"I am coming with you." The priest said.

Almacia started chocking as she swallowed the smoke of her pipe. "No you don't!" She managed to say as she managed to catch her breath.

"He is my brother!"

"It's way too dangerous for you!"

"I can protect myself!"

Almacia took a deep breath. Taking Tammy could be a risk. But she couldn't say no to her.

"Fine, but you must do as I tell you and stay close to me, got it?" She asked as she puffed a grey cloud of smoke out of her mouth.

Almacia smiled as she wrapped her arms around the wolf's body. She was so warm, as if her body was a flame covered in skin and red silk robes.

As soon as the girl finished eating, she was concentrating with her magic again. But this time, she knew where that man, who called himself "Loki", was. "What is Stuttgart?" Tammy asked.

"No idea." Almacia said as she took a couple of scimitars, the curved swords with red strings tied to each of the swords' hilt, which belonged to her father. Her father, Muar, was a great warrior, and a great guardian. She wished she could be like him. Noble, strong, respected, wise, but she was rude, a smoker and a drinker, weak, sarcastic and hated by many people. But her father always respected her and loved her. This time, she was going to make him the proudest father in the world.

A blue portal opened in front of them and they stepped in. They could feel cold air hitting their bodies, as white snow was falling from the sky. Almacia and Tammy never saw snow, since they came from a desert, but they didn't like it. Tammy got closer to Almacia, feeling her hot skin. They looked out of place with their clothing and Almacia's swords.

"Let's find something warm to wear." Almacia suggested and Tammy nodded.

They walked out of the alley and into the street, earning some looks from the crowd. It annoyed Almacia so much. She didn't like those looks. And then, people started screaming as their bodies were set on fire. Tammy knew that a thing like this would happen. Almacia had anger management problems, and now one can do anything about them. The girls walked by a clothing store and the fire beast looked at its' window. Fur coats, dresses and shoes. Perfect. The glass window melted as they walked in.

"Isn't it stealing?" Tammy asked.

"This world's rules won't affect us. Now get dressed." Almacia said.

Tammy nodded sadly. She promised to do everything Almacia told, but she still had conscience. But the stare Almacia gave her… She didn't have a choice but to work against her morals. She dressed in a blue dressed, a white long fur coat and blue high hills, while Almacia wore a red dress and matching high hills. Almacia hated dresses, but apparently this is what women wear on this planet. It was also the first time Tammy saw her fiery red hair not being tied with a black string. Almacia had a worried look on her face.

"What do I do with my swords?"

Tammy caught her chin, trying to think of something. And then, an idea sparked in her mind. She rested her hands on the scimitars as they started to get smaller and smaller. So small that they managed to get to a pin's size. Almacia smiled and messed the girl's hair as she handed her the swords, which Almacia hid under her left breast.

"Well, now that we have this out of the way, can you feel him?"

"I can feel Loki, but I can't feel Basil." Tammy said.

"If we will get our hands on him, we might find Basil." Almacia said with a smile, letting Tammy lead the way.

"What is a museum?" Tammy asked.

"No idea." Almacia said, making sure no more people were staring at them. She hated staring.

"Well, I can feel his presence around this place."

Almacia didn't say a word. She was ready for a fight. The only picture that was in her mind now was her, beating the shit out of the goat man.

"Here we are." Tammy said, standing in front of a huge building covered in glass.

"People sure like glass in this place…" Almacia murmured as they stepped into the building.

The place was full of pictured and statues, reminded a bit of the royal treasury for Almacia's taste. But she didn't have time to think about this. She had to find him before it will be too late. And then she saw him. A handsome man standing in the balcony, dressed in black and green. In another situation, he would already be in her bed. She shook her head. Focus! She yelled at herself. Focus!

"Stay down here, keep yourself away from those people. Don't make any contact with them." Almacia said and the young girl nodded.

The beast of fire walked up the stairs and took a deep breath. She could feel his coldness before even approaching him. He turned around, obviously noticing her as well. They stared at each other, just like before, waiting for the other's move.

"Good evening." He said, bowing slightly.

Well, this was… unexpected. She was ready for an attack, but he simply said 'good evening'. There must be a plan behind it.

"Good evening." She said, never leaving her eyes off of him.

He took a step towards her. She didn't even flinch.

"What a beautiful lady like you does in a place like this?"

"The same thing a handsome man like does in a place like this."

He smirked at her, taking another step. She started to feel uncomfortable.

"Would you mind sharing your name with me?"

He didn't care about her name, but spending a night with a fine woman after his plan was going so well.

"You ask too many questions." She countered.

"Only because I find you interesting." He caught her warm hand and his cold lips touched it.

Suddenly, the upper floor was filled with steam as she blew flames, and he blew cold air. He blew her cover.


End file.
